


King of the playground

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, KNB Secret Santa 2015, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi declares himself to be king of the playground. <br/>For: http://white-heartt.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the playground

“I declare myself king of this playground!” Akashi announced, standing at the top of the slide and gaining the attention of all of the other kindergarteners that were having recess. 

“I didn’t vote for you!” Kagami shouted from the swingset where he was pushing Kise’s swing. Kise looked like he agreed, but also like he wasn’t stupid enough to tell Akashi that he couldn’t be king if that was what Akashi wanted to be.

“You don’t vote for a king,” Akashi said pompously, rolling his eyes.

“Then how did you become king?” Kagami countered.

“I just did, Taiga. Stop asking your king so many questions.” Akashi huffily crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don’t even have a crown,” Aomine piped up, only half paying attention to Akashi as most of his focus was on the basketball that he was trying to get back from Kuroko and Momoi.

This sparked some hesitation in Akashi’s eyes. “Tetsuya!”

The basketball got stollen rather easily from Kuroko when he looked away from Aomine at the sound of his name. “Yes, Akashi-kun?”

“Make me a crown and I’ll make you a knight.”

Kuroko considered that for a moment. “What do knights do?”

“They protect the king and his kingdom, of course.”

“That sounds like a job that you should considering giving to Aomine-kun.”

“I don’t want that job!” Aomine protested.

“I don’t want you to have that job,” Akashi replied. “Tetsuya.” He looked at Kuroko imploringly.

Kuroko glanced around, biting on his lower lip, before nodding. “Okay,” he agreed, walking to the corner of the playground where some wild flowers grew and started weaving them together to make a flower crown.

It took most of recess, but Kuroko managed to form a circle of flowers that he deemed big enough to make a crown on Akashi’s head.

“Akashi-kun, it’s ready!” he called.

Akashi’s eyes lit up and he quickly went down the slide. He didn’t run. Kings didn’t run. He he did walk rather quickly towards Kuroko to retrieve the crown. “It’s pretty,” he marveled with a small smile as he looked at the gold and purple flowers. He carefully placed the flowers on his head and beamed at Kuroko.

“Now you look like a king,” Kuroko told him, offering a tiny smile back for Akashi.

“And you look like a knight,” Akashi declared, getting to his feet. He was about to proclaim Kuroko his first knight to the whole playground, but then the teacher yelled at them that it was time to go back inside.

Akashi frowned at her, and turned to Kuroko. “I think you’ll make a better knight without the announcement. Like a spy, but for the king,” Akashi said, hands on his hips as if that had been the plan the entire time.

Kuroko smiled indulgently. “Of course, Akashi-kun.” He got to his feet, brushing the grass off of his pants before heading towards the classroom.

Akashi kept the crown on the whole day, deciding that he was king of the classroom as well.


End file.
